


Green Eyes

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Asshole Loki, Avengers - Freeform, Cat, Cat Loki, F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, cat!Loki, loki turned into a cat, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: I done an imagine on tumblr for imagine Loki blog. And this is what I came up with for a one shot! :-) Loki is turned into a cat as a punishment, so the OFC takes him home with her.





	Green Eyes

‘Why does he have to stay here? Could we not put him into a shelter or something?’ Tony Stark grumbled as he glared at the pure black cat that sat on the table in the middle of the dining room.

‘You know we can’t do that.’ Natasha argued reluctantly.

‘He will mess things up here.’ Stark continued.

‘We could find a foster home for him. Pretend he was a stray we found.’ Bruce suggested.

I looked at the poor cat that just sat on the table, looking at us all with his large green eyes. I knew he could understand perfectly well what we were all saying. He was still aware and had the brain he always had. The only difference was he was indeed a cat.

The cat was Loki, it was his punishment for what he done to New York. He was banished here by Odin and turned into a cat. None of us were sure for how long though, but Thor assured us it would not be forever.

‘Yeah, but do you honestly think some random person would take a cat in and keep him when he gets up to mischief? This is Loki we are talking about, he will cause chaos. Even as a feline.’ Steve said.

‘Fine. I’ll take him home with me. I used to have a cat and I still have some of her things.’ I said with a sigh.

While I did not condone what Loki done, it wasn’t fair to just chuck him out or leave him with some unsuspecting person. God knows what he would get up to. And at least I had some combat training and knew what I was dealing with.

‘Wonderful. I knew we hired you for a reason.’ Tony said as he patted my back and left. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the cat on front of me.

If I didn’t know any better, I was sure I saw the dam thing smirking at me.

‘You better behave. Or else I will drop you off at the nearest pet store.’ I said in warning as I pointed my finger at him.

He only meowed in response and flicked his tail.

 

Getting him home started off great. I had tried to get him into a pet carrier, but he had put up a big fight. All four paws had spread out and grabbed onto the sides, not allowing himself to be pushed in. Even when I tried removing each paw and forcing him in, he would swipe at me and wriggle out of my grasp.

So in the end, I just carried him out and let him sit on the passenger’s seat. To my relief he just sat there, like a good kitty.

But I had a feeling it wouldn’t last when we got home. When we got inside he had a wonder all around my flat while I looked out some things for him. I put out new bowls, one with fresh water and one with a pouch of wet cat food. I took out a litter tray and also a scratching post so he could use his claws on that instead of my sofa.

He stalked through with his tail held high and he looked up at me to see what I was doing. I was looking through the box of things I had for my last cat and I found a collar with a small bell. I turned around and knelt down to put it on him but he swiped at my hand.

‘Hey! What was that for?’ I yelled at him.

All I got in response was an angry yowl and a hard stare.

‘You need to wear this. So people know you belong to someone and are not just a stray. You don’t want to end up in the kitty pound, do you?’ I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared down at him.

I saw him roll his eyes at me and then he sat down, waiting.

‘Well, there’s a first for everything.’ I said. I had never seen a cat roll their eyes at me before. Yet again, he was obviously no normal cat.

Taking that as a sign of him giving in, cautiously, I put the collar around his neck and made sure it was secure but not too tight.

‘There we go. Looks good.’ I smiled as I sat back on my heels and looked down at him.

I knew he was not amused. The way he glanced downwards and from the way his ears were flat against his head was sign enough that he wasn’t a happy kitty.

‘Here, have some food.’ I said as I pointed towards the two bowls on the floor.

Loki walked over to them and he sniffed at the meat. Then he turned his nose up to it and looked up at me as he hissed. His tail swishing away to show his annoyance.

‘What? That’s cat food and you are a cat.’ I grumbled.

He meowed again but it was an angry meow. I stood up and turned away, ignoring him. If he was going to have a hissy fit then I was going to leave him to it. I had my own dinner to make.

But of course it being Loki, he wasn’t going to go down easy without a fight. As I was making dinner he kept swatting at my ankles with his annoying little pin prick claws.

‘Loki, leave me alone!’ I growled at him, but he just looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

‘Don’t even think about it.’ I said as I pointed down at him, not quite sure what he was up to.

But I soon found out.

He used me as a climbing frame. I’m not even joking.

He leapt at my leg and climbed up me, leaving little holes in my clothes as he worked his way up. Once he reached my shoulder he jumped onto the counter top and headed straight for my chicken that I had just cooked.

‘Oh no you don’t.’ I snarled at him as I attempted to grab him.

But he was too quick for me as he grabbed the chicken breast in his teeth and bolted off with it.

‘Loki, you little shit! Get back here, now!’ I shouted as I ran after him.

But he darted underneath my bed and by the time I got to him and tried to reach under, he was already half way through the chicken. So I grumbled at him and gave up. He could have the dam chicken. It wasn’t worth the fight.

An hour later I was sat on the sofa eating my own dinner. Though it was chicken-less I had luckily had some roast beef leftover in the fridge from last night. So it wasn’t completely ruined. Though I was suspicious when Loki came waltzing through afterwards, looking very pleased with himself.

‘What do you want?’ I grumbled.

He let out a soft meow and jumped up on the sofa next to me. I glared at him suspiciously as he lay down next to me and curled up. I kept myself to myself that night, unsure of his motives. If he had any.

Bed time was interesting. I had went into my bedroom and he followed, stopping at the door. He sat down and watched me with his beady green eyes as I was away to undress. I stopped dead and turned to face him.

‘Don’t think so, mister.’ I said as I closed the door on him.

I was not going to let my pervert of a cat watch me as I got changed into my PJs. Even once I was ready for bed, I contemplated leaving the door closed. But he was already constantly scratching at the door and I didn’t want him to ruin it.

So I opened the door and he shot in like a bullet. He jumped straight up onto the bed and stretched out to his full length, right across the top of the bed.

‘Eh, no no no. You can sleep on the floor or in the kitty basket.’ I pointed towards the cat basket that was at the side of my bed.

He looked over at me with one eye open. But he just stared at me, as if daring me to try and move him.

‘Off.’ I demanded as I clicked my fingers and pointed at the basket.

I was sure I saw his body moving in a way that would be him laughing at me.

‘Don’t laugh at me.’ I scowled.

He closed his eye again and laid his head back down. His toes stretched open as he relaxed fully.

‘Get. Off. My. Bed.’ I walked to the other side and I tried yanking the blanket so he would move.

But that only made him turn around and stick his claws into the blanket. I didn’t want him to ruin that aswell, so I stopped with that idea.

‘Fine. You can stay on the bed, just go to the bottom or something?’ I sighed.

He looked up at me again with just one eye. But he just stared at me for a while.

‘Please?’ I begged.

To my surprise, that worked. He got up and strutted down to the bottom of the bed. He lay down again and made himself comfy there. I ran my hand down my face in annoyance. Had I really just had to ask politely for the god of mischief to give me space on my own bed?

I tried not to dwell on the situation as I climbed into bed. I turned off the lamp and got comfortable. I was mindful of the cat at the bottom of my bed so I done my best not to kick him during the night.

 

The following few days were easier. We came to an understanding with the sleeping arrangements. He knew to wait in the living room for ten minutes after I went to bed, to give me time to get changed without his prying eyes on me. I also let him sleep on the bed aswell each night, the basket abandoned at the side of the bed.

I also stopped trying to get him to eat cat food. As when I thought about it, he was still a god after all. I knew if it was me in his position I would not want to eat cat food, even if I had been turned into a cat. So I shared my meals with him every night. For breakfast I made sure I had some trays of chicken in the fridge for him.

He was still mischievous, as he would hide in unsuspecting places and pounce out at my feet at random times of the day. Luckily he wouldn’t stick his claws into me anymore so I was able to find the funny side of it now.

Each evening he started to lie closer and closer to me on the sofa. A few weeks in, he was close enough to me and allowed me to pet him. It was nice having company, I had to admit. And with him being more than just a normal cat, made him even more delightful to have around the place.

I had been delighted the first time I managed to make him purr. I had been scratching him behind his ear and it seemed to be a soft spot as he sounded like he was on a motorbike.

By the time a few months were in, he was lying curled up on my lap as I petted him. He also went everywhere with me, even to the shops. He would just lie across my neck and paw me when he wanted something put in the basket.

We got some strange looks. But also a lot of people wanted to stroke him. He was sly though. He would hiss at anyone that tried to touch him, unless they were a good looking female. I would just roll my eyes at him as they would fawn over him.

At nights he had started sleeping on my chest. He seemed to like the sound of my heart beat as he would lie with his head down against my heart. It had taken me a while to get used to having a cat sleeping on my chest every night, but I soon grew used to it.

Sometimes I would wake up and he would gently be pawing at my neck. It was oddly soothing as his paws were gentle, when his claws were retracted anyway.

I found myself opening up to him more and more. I would speak to him about my day and my life. I told him things that I had never told anyone else before. I think part of me forgot that he was a dangerous god that had brought destruction and chaos to New York. But that must be understandable as it had been a full 12 months I had him with me.

I even dare say I had grown very fond of, and possibly even loved, my little ball of fluff that was the god of mischief.

Nothing, however, could have prepared me for what I woke up to one morning.

We had went to sleep as normal, with him lying curled up on my chest. The sound of his purring had soothed me off to sleep as usual.

When I stirred the following morning though, it was a different kind of feeling than the usual small warmth on my chest. There was a pair of lean, strong arms wrapped around me and a firm naked body pressed up against my back. I could feel a light, warm breath against the back of my neck, making me shiver.

I froze and looked round over my shoulder, the only thing resembling the cat that fell asleep on my chest now, was the long black hair that he had and the piercing green eyes that were looking at me intently.

‘Good morning, darling.’ He purred as a big grin spread across his lips.

‘Holy shit.’


End file.
